Janoskians Oneshots!
by Hiyaitskerry
Summary: A collection of Oneshots between Beau, Skip, Luke, Jai and James... The Janoskians. I am taking requests.


**Hey guys, So I have been wanting to write a Story about the Janoskians for quite a while now but haven't really known where to post it so decided to just post it here. Basically this is just a collection of one shots revolving around the Janoskian boys. Beau, Luke, jai, Daniel and James. I hope you enjoy them and please review it would mean a lot. Also I am taking requests so just review what storylines you would like me to follow.**

**Brothers**

**Beau's Pov**

"Hi We're the Janoskians and this is Dare sundays," We all shouted in to the camera in usion. Myself, my twin younger brothers Jai and Luke and our bestest of mates James and Daniel or Skip as we know him as.

"And today..." Luke chanted in to the camera, making one of his many goofy faces.

"We're doing the cheeseburger challenge," We all chanted again at the same time. I honestly don't know how we come up with these challenges but they are a lot of fun even considering the amount of vomit and tears involved.

"Basically we have 10 cheeseburgers each, whoever eats the least will be punished with a unpleasant smoothie," James laughed as he dished out the cheeseburgers.

"And yes we are idiots!" I laughed, hearing the other boys chorus my comment.

"READY STEADY EAT!"

Beau tore the wrapped off his first cheeseburger literally stuffing the whole thing into his mouth and chewing down hard, Jai was already on to his second as was James and Daniel where as Luke had just started eating his. Beau felt the melted cheese and ketchup slide down his throat as he swallowed the mouthful and unwrapped his second burger, scoffing it down. He gagged on the large content of food in his mouth but managed to swallow it down before reaching for his third.

"How many have you had?" Skip whispered to Jai and James.

"Four," Jai mumbled just as he finished the contents of his mouth and tore the wrapped off his third burger.

"This is my fifth," James smirked chomping in to the middle of his burger and feeling ketchup run down his arm, he licked it off as he continued eating. He and Jai on their fifth, Skip and Beau having just polished off their fourth and poor Luke was still munching through his third.

10 minutes more in to the challenge and the boys were starting to feel the full effecting of trying to scoff down 10 cheeseburgers, suddenly the beep from the timer went over and the results were revealed. James had managed to eat an impressive nine cheeseburgers, Jai on eight and both Beau and Skip on seven where as Luke had only managed to eat five.

"For once Luke has lost a challenege!" Skip laughed patting his mate on the shoulder. Luke just rolled his eyes, in all honestly he had a bit of a weak stomach today so he didn't want to over do it but now he had no choice because he would have to drink whatever disgusting concoction his brothers and friends came up with. Luke was left outside in the garden as the four others went in to James's kitchen to make up the smoothie.

"What should we put in it?"

"A bit of everything!"

That everything consisted of a banana, lemon juice, ham, vegemite, a pinch of pepper, one of the left over cheeseburgers, a handful of strawberrys, a pinch of salt and some other things found in the kitchen.

"Walla!" Beau laughed as he slapped the lid on the blender and pressed the button.

"This looks disgusting!"

The vile looking mixture was poured in to a glass and taken out to Luke who's stomach churned just looking at it. "What did you put in it?"

"That's for us to know and you never to find out!" James laughed.

Luke picked the glass and screwed his face up as the horrible smell hit his nostils. This was going to be disgusting. He put the glass to his lips and took a sip, his stomach churned instantly. He gagged as the thick liquid filled his mouth and slid down his throat. He felt his stomach turning like a washing machine and suddenly he dropped the glass rushing in to James house to the bathroom, puking up in to the sink.

"He's vomiting!" Skip laughed as Beau followed his younger brother to the bathroom, despite laughing along with the others he wanted to check Luke was okay,

"Luke you alright bro?" Beau questioned rubbing his back as he vomited. He then noticed tears at the side of Luke's face "You crying bro?"

"C'mon LuLu it wasn't that bad!" James laughed.

Luke pulled his face back from the sink as he stopped being sick, his face was ghostly pale. A lot more paler than before. He was chalk white. Beau, being the concerned brother looked closely at Luke. Despite Luke and Jai being identical twins. Beau could always tell them apart. One Luke had a dot on his nose and Jai didn't and two, Luke always had this weird glazy effect in his eyes when he was ill. Beau felt his forehead which was rather warm.

"Luke you're sick!"

"No I'm not," Luke argued back. One thing he would never admit was when he wasn't well. But Beau knew better as per usual. "You are so, why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" Jai cutted in, he knew his twin better than anyone.

"Didn't want to be weak!" Luke mumbled as he started gagging again and threw up. Beau sighed and rubbed his back again.

James gave him a look of sympathy "I say Luke should automatically gain todays win for drinking that glass of shit feeling like this!" he laughed.

"I agree!" Skip laughed and the brothers nodded.

Luke lifted his head up and laughed. "Nah seriously what did you put in it? All I could taste was lemon and pepper,"

The other boys just fell about laughing.


End file.
